Black ops 2 Campaign
by Kalum115
Summary: A lot of you liked the first Black ops story I did, so I thought I should continue it with the next game. hope you guy's enjoy. all characters are owned by Treyarch and Activison, I'm just using them.
1. Chapter 1

Call of duty Black ops 2 Campaign

Chapter 1

The Vault

Retirement home for army veterans

2025

David Mason and Mike Harper to investigate the vault and gather Intel on the most dangerous terrorist in the world, Raul Menendez.

Trucks pulled up outside the Retirement home, several men stepped out of a truck, David Mason and Mike Harper were to locate Menendez, Harper had a gun just in case, they moved quickly into the building and went to the vault, they opened it and inside siting in a wheel chair was Frank Woods aged 95.

Woods (to Harper): "Safety's on dipshit"

David: "How you doing Frank?"

Woods: "good kid, you?"

Harper: "Frank Woods we came to ask you, was Raul Menendez here today?"

Woods: "yeah and, he left this and said 'for Joseifina'"

Woods held up a gold heart shaped pendant covered in blood

Harper: "err?"

Woods: "that's his sister dipshit"

David: "is there anything you can tell us about Menendez"

Woods: "there's a lot I can tell you kid, you got a camera, turn it on"

Harper put on a camera and Woods started to talk about how he met Menendez in the past

Woods: "it all started back when I saved your dad kid, see what happened was me and your dad were trying to kill this bastard Krivchenco, he pulls some pins on the bombs strapped to his chest I take him out the window, turns out his explosives were half duds they made an explosion sound but no actual explosion, he comes too first and boom welcome to the Hanoi Hilton after about two months I was transferred to another prison under the command of the N.V.A back then they were our biggest enemy, this place made the Hilton look good, we had to fight, we had to escape, me and 16 other men we fought our way out I was the only one left and I was not going to die in a FUCKING SWAMP!"

Woods: "before the guys could get me Mason told me what he had to do, he had to get intel from an African commander known as Savimbe they had to hold off the MPLA, you think me and your dad were nut, ha Savimbe this guy ah"

South Africa

1978

Alex Mason and Jason Hudson

Gather Intel on Sargent Frank Woods and hold off the MPLA.

Mason was kicking the window on a burning jeep to try and get a trapped soldier out.

Mason: "NO come on break damn it"

He picked up a shovel and started to hit it against the glass, the glass wouldn't break and the soldier died, Savimbe walked over to Mason

Savimbe: "sometimes it's too late to save a man, come on or we join him in death"

Mason and Savimbe got on a jeep, and a big convoy of other jeeps rode up to a big plot of land

Mason: "Savimbe how many men do you have against the MPLA?"

Savimbe: "possibly thousands, but there is thousands of them, but we can take them!"

Hudson was on the radio, he was in an Attack helicopter scouting the area

Hudson (Radio): "Mason, Savimbe we got movement looks like hundreds of MPLA soldiers be ready"

Mason looked up on a hill and lots of Soldiers appeared

Savimbe: "here they are men CHARGE!"

All: "ARRRRRR"

They started to shoot the MPLA, they had AK-47s and machetes, Savimbe had a M2 grenade launcher it held up to 12 grenades

Hudson: "Mason I'm coming in for a strafing run ready?"

Mason: "go for it Hudson"

Hudson flew over and blew up some tanks, they started to target Hudson

Hudson: "I'm going around, we got mortars and Machine gun trucks coming in"

Mason took some Mortar shells out of a case, he went over to the mortar crews and bombed them, they started to retreat.

Savimbe: "their falling back, they are weak we must finish them!"

They killed all of the MPLA, Hudson landed the helicopter

Savimbe: "my friend from above, you killed many men today yes haha we all did right!"

One of Savimbe's men whispered in his ear

Mason: "have you got Intel on Woods?"

Savimbe: "He's being held on a cargo ship, controlled by the MPLA about two miles upriver"

Mason got in the helicopter.

Savimbe: "He may already be dead!"

Mason: "let's go Hudson"

Back in the Vault 2025

Woods: "they had me held on a cargo boat, see Menendez wanted to know what the Americans had on him I repeatedly told him I didn't know, one by one he slaughtered my men, I still didn't tell him because I didn't know it had been several years since I was even on American soil how did I know, so he threw me and my dead men in a container and for weeks I was in that crate"

South Africa two miles up river

5 minutes after MPLA attack

Alex Mason and Jason Hudson

Save Woods

They were in the helicopter hovering above a cargo container, the MPLA started to shot them, a rocket hit their helicopter.

Hudson: "We're going down Mason, jump!"

Mason and Hudson jumped onto the boat, a soldier attacked Mason, but Mason stopped the attack with his Machete, more soldiers came out of the boat, Mason and Hudson took cover behind some boxes, once they killed the MPLA, more soldiers came up on boats, from either side, Mason got on a mounted machine gun while Hudson looked for Woods. Mason blew the boats up one by one.

Hudson: "Mason help me open this container"

Mason and Hudson opened the door and a horrible smell smacked them in the face, when they opened their eye, they saw dead bodies with dirt and blood all over, flies were hovering above the bodies.

Hudson: "oh god ugh"

Mason: "Woods you in here brother?"

Mason checked a couple of bodies and saw a dead man who looked like him, he checked but it wasn't him, Mason then saw a man on a table he walked over to the man.

Mason: "Frank?"

Woods woke up and tried to strangle Mason

Mason: "Woods, Woods its men Mason!"

Woods immediately let go, Mason and Hudson picked him up

Hudson: "Oh shit enemy hind!"

A big armoured helicopter started to shoot the cargo boat

Hudson: "Mason grab that Valkyrie from outside"

Mason picked up the rocket launcher and fired it at the helicopter, they were guided rockets so he made them hit both times, it crashed into a small empty village, the boat also ran a shore they got out and pulled Woods out and carried him through the village.

Hudson: "that's probably got their attention let's move"

They brought Woods to a cliff they lifted him up and continued, they came to a small camp with Cuban kids running around, Mason and Hudson hid behind a log

Mason: "Cuban kids?"

Hudson: "what the hell are Cubans doing here, Mason do not engage these are children" 

They made their way slowly through the camp building, then out through some tall grass, Woods began to cough so Mason put his hand over Woods mouth to silence the cough, the managed to sneak passed the guards. They set Woods down near a log.

Hudson: "Mason I see a radio antenna try to call for help"

Mason slowly made his way up to the building with a radio, trying not to alert the guards.

He found an open window, he pulled out his pistol and climbed inside, there was a man in a chair talking through the radio, Mason put the gun to the man's head

Mason: "you're gonna do exactly as I say now change the frequency an…" 

The man punched the radio breaking it and he stood up to face Mason

Menendez: "you're going to kill me huh? Then I suggest you do it, American"

Guards opened the door and saw Mason holding Menendez hostage

Guard: "Let him go NOW!"

Menendez: "stay back, let him have his fun" 

Mason: "Shut up!"

Menendez pulled the pin out of a grenade, Mason let go of Menendez and threw the grenade out of the window.

Mason: "you dumb bastard" 

Menendez pulled out a knife and attempted to stab Mason, he dodged the knife, then pushed Menendez away, Mason pointed his pistol at Menendez face, as Menendez went to dodge the bullet, Mason shot him in the eye, causing Menendez to fly backwards to the floor, the guards tried to shot Mason, but Mason dove out the window and back to Hudson

Mason: "get Woods and run there's a lot coming"

They picked up Woods and ran towards a river to find a boat, while trucks with machine guns on them pulled up, and soldiers ran after them, once they made it to the river, they set Woods down and started to shoot the soldiers, they killed enough to quickly get in a boat, as they started to push it, a Russian apache helicopter flew toward them

Hudson: "no, no, we're done here Mason, fucking Russians"

It then started to shoot the enemy soldiers, they started to retreat.

It then landed, and Savimbe opened the door

Savimbe: "you thought I would just leave you, come on get him in and let's go haha"

They put Woods in the helicopter, and Hudson put his shades on

Hudson: "well Mason we did it mission comple…" 

An enemy soldier come out of the bushes and shot Hudson in the arm, Woods pulled out a pistol and shot the soldier in the head

Woods: "you….can't…..kill me"

They all got in the helicopter and took them back to Savimbe's camp.

The vault

2025

Find Intel about Raul Menendez

Woods: "so your dad takes a shot at Menendez and he wants payback, boy does he know how to get revenge, but now this is different Menendez is trying to take over the U.S and China because of what we've done. This all off of the internet, goes by the name of Osidius about 200 million people follow him, Osidius ha sure, its Raul fucking Menendez, he's planning something big and what I think of is he want Chinas power, dipshit give me your phone"

Harper gave Woods his phone

Woods: "Rare. Earth. Elements whole world runs off this shit, the fact that this is the drone age, really America you're gonna start a drone army controlled by this rare element that's only controlled by China, idiots. Kid your gonna have to find out more about this, Menendez wants something you find out what it is and you get it before he does, if he gets hold of the drones, worlds fucked"

David: "thanks Frank this helped, Harper come we're going to tell Briggs what Menendez is planning" 

Woods grabbed David's arm

Woods: "kid watch out for Menendez he's always one step ahead of you, whether you think he knows you're around or not is irrelevant he's ALWAYS one step ahead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cerilium

Location Classified

David Mason (code name Section), Mike Harper, Salazar and Crosby.

David and Harper were on a cliff looking down at enemies moving boxes and helicopters flying, with binoculars.

Harper: "What's Menendez got packing down there"

David: "apparently we are to retrieve a device known as Cerilium and bring it back to base, it looks like maybe 20 soldiers, 2 helicopters and a few turrets"

They had gloves on that let them stick to the cliff, they moved across, Harper pulled out a rope and threw it to David, then they signalled each other and swung across to the other side of the cliff, Harper did the same, until they reached flat land, they were about to take the rope off, then a tree was struck by lightning and fell between their rope, it slowly pulled them closer to the edge of the cliff, then Salazar who was already waiting for them ran over and held it straight.

Salazar: "Cut it!"

David cut the rope and the tree fell off the cliff

Harper: "just another day in the S.O.C group hey fellas?"

Salazar: "Idiota"

They put on flight suits.

David: "These will let you glide but you need to angle it right we're going around to hide in the compound just to see what they've got, ok Crosby you're up"

Crosby jumped off and started to fly down towards the compound, Section jumped off as well as Salazar and Harper they moved toward it, once they got close they deployed their parachutes and landed in the base out of sight, they hid under some metal and watched the enemy to see what they did, one of them had a strange suit on, he pressed some buttons on his wrist, then he disappeared, well almost it was a chameleon camo it used technology to make the user look like the surroundings.

Harper: "Section you seeing this?"

Section: "yeah, we should take some of their equipment so we could do that, anyway EMP should fry the suits on my go throw an EMP and attack, ready go!"

They all threw EMPs at the ones with the suits, and they appeared, they pulled out their guns and killed them, more guards came out of an elevator

David: "take them out we need to find the device"

They made their way through waves of soldiers until they came to a temple ruin, two turrets were setup, Harper threw an EMP, they walked to an old door.

Harper: "Scanners are getting a strong reading in here, and down"

David blew the door up with C4, inside there were stairs down to a door that looked very new

David: "this isn't supposed to be here, this is the place, Salazar how thick are the doors?"

Salazar: "8 inches thick we'll lose contact with Briggs in here"

David: "thanks, I'll contact Briggs.

Briggs we just found the entrance to the labs possibly holding the Cerilium device, we will however lose contact"

Briggs: "just do whatever it takes Section, we'll be there soon to help collect the item and bring you and your men home"

They went inside and David found a box, he hacked the lock, inside was a chameleon suit, David put it on and activated it.

Salazar: "far away they shouldn't be able to see you but close they'll see your gun"

They rushed inside the laboratory's and went toward an elevator, David hacked it and they went down the doors opened and immediately the enemies attacked, Harper shot a canister containing frozen Nitrogen it killed anyone standing near it.

David: "move up"

They came to another room inside was an enemy A.G.R a small robot armed with a launcher and machine gun. Harper threw an E.M.P at it and it blew up.

They moved up to a box that needed a code to get in, David found a small door, he hacked the door it opened and an A.G.R came out, it was a friendly one called J-8.

David: "alright you little bastard you work for us now"

Harper: "Section I think someone's in here"

He pointed to a big box, it was locked, David went over and hacked the box, it opened and a man stepped out

Man: "thank you"

Harper: "are you Professor Manning creator of the Cerilium device?"

Professor Manning: "yes I was forced to work for Menendez and when he didn't need me anymore he locked in that box, I can help you stop his plot"

David: "take us"

Manning: "it's through this door, um you need to put a hacker against it"

David put his arm up against the door and it opened they walked inside and the professor picked up a small device.

Manning: "this is the Cerilium device, one bit of data stored on this can power your entire drone army, do not let Menendez get a hold of this because…."

Enemy soldiers came in and shot Manning in the neck, David picked up the Cerilium device and started to attack the soldiers, once they were all dead they ran into a room, inside was Briggs and his men

Briggs: "Section tell you men to stand down"

David: "its Briggs stand down"

David: "Sir we've managed to collect the Cerilium device that Menendez was going to use, sadly professor Manning was killed in the cross fire"

Briggs: "don't worry Manning's death will not go unheard, we finally got one over on this cocksucker, good job Section let's get you guys home so we can analyse this"


End file.
